


A Spider’s Blade // Deal

by mojohwrites



Series: The Dossier [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fallen | Eliksni Guardian (Destiny), Gen, Kinderguardians (Destiny), The Spider is a manipulative and loveable bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites
Summary: The Spider makes a deal with a newly Risen Captain.
Series: The Dossier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Spider’s Blade // Deal

# Deal

* * *

* * *

“And you’re sure you saw one with her?”

“Yes, very sure.”

He mulled over the tantalizing possibility. “Well then, go retrieve the body.”

“—the Spider?”

“At this point, either she gets back up as a Scorn and we just kill her again, or we have something... tremendously more valuable. Now go.”

\- - -

The Captain coughed as cold air filled her lungs. She remembered dark, sickly swirling ether and a hideous creature rushing towards her. She had fought it, but was eventually overpowered by the hoard that had appeared shortly after. Then there had been the sensation of falling—followed by nothingness.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around for the little drone that had been following her. It chirped at her fondly from where it—they—floated nearby. She felt better, seeing them there beside her. The Captain then huffed loudly and surveyed the rest of the unfamiliar chamber.

It was mostly dark and air still—maybe they were underground? A little ways beyond the small pool of light she sat in, watching her intently, lounged a wide Eliksni in an equally wide chair. He smelled masculine and was flanked on either side by two smaller guards with spears. It’s a throne, she thought after a moment, but didn’t understand how she knew the word.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” greeted the lounger with a rumbling chuckle. The Captain cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. He grumbled.

«Is this better?» he questioned, switching to a language she understood.

The Captain coughed again, and eyeing the guards, answered slowly.

«Yes. Better. Who are you?»

«Let’s just say I’m... someone _interested_ in your well-being. You can call me the Spider.» His eyes sparkled, observing her closely. «And who might you be?»

«I... don’t know. This one tells me I am Risen. But that is not a name.»

«No, it is not.»

_«She just hasn’t picked one yet!»_ the Ghost interrupted. The Captain felt a brief surge of emotion from them—a small spark of indignation. They had said before that the two of them were now connected, is this what they had meant?

The Spider clicked his mandibles and folded his lower arms.

«I see,» he said simply. «Do you know much about Risen?»

The Captain shook her head and gestured to the drone. «Only what they have told me.»

He reached up and casually plucked a Ghost shell from a hanging net nearby as she spoke—it was full of them, but none seemed alive. The Spider toyed with it.

«Your kind is quite special. Very powerful, very dangerous. Some might say unstoppable. But do you know when you’re most vulnerable?»

She silently watched, blinking both pairs of eyes slowly, then gave a small shake of her head.

«When you’re dead.» He clenched his fist around the shell and it made a sickening crack. «You see—while a _living_ Risen may be an unstoppable force—their Ghost is left all alone when they inevitably... “bite the dust” as humans say. Anything could happen to it.»

He opened his palm, the ruined shell spilling heavily to the ground in several pieces. Her Ghost’s fins pulled together in a wince.

«These poor things washed up on my Shore. Who knows if they ever found their partner, or if they did, if they were stupid enough to get themselves killed too. But the two of you don’t seem stupid.»

The Captain shared a look with her Ghost, and she felt another small flash of emotion. Worry? Fear?

«As I said before, I’m a humble man only interested in your well-being. I can provide protection for you and your Ghost; in return, you can help me with any... issues that are suited to your particular expertise.»

«But I do not know my expertise.»

He laughed, a dark sound that burbled slightly, «That will resolve itself shortly, I’m sure. So...» his eyes grew bright, «Do we have a deal?»

The Ghost floated closer to her, glancing nervously between the two Eliksni. The Captain was silent, thinking it over. Eventually she spoke up.

«This seems fair.»

«Well then,» the Spider said hungrily, rubbing his primary hands together in an alien gesture, «Welcome to the crew.»

* * *

* * *


End file.
